Defloculate
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: **Title was given by my art teacher.** The world finally recognizes Russada as a country and tries and figure out a way to get her to a World Meeting, but the problem is that the said nation is in isolation. In order to solve the problem, they send over another Nation Child called Sicily. Too bad no one really knew how bad the isolation REALLY was.
1. Prologue: The Plan

**THE TITLE WAS GIVEN TO ME BY MY ART TEACHER, WHAT AN AWESOME WORD.**

**.:0oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo0:.**

**Defloculate**  
MVFBattleEevee

"So bros! Today's discussion is about this new nation called Russada! We need to get her to one of these meetings!"

The other countries looked at America with the "Oh no, not something ridiculous." look as they continued with their activities.

"Don't say ridiculous things America," started England, "I thought I raised you better."

"No, he's right."

Everyone turned to look at Russia in silence.

"Comrade America is correct, there is a new country called Russada out in the Bearing Straight."

"Then how do you know of such a thing?" asked a bewildered France. "Obviously, there is no said landmass in between the Bearing Straight, it's only ice and water."

China turned to speak, "No, you are wrong, there is a young girl that is the personification of a said landmass with a government right in the middle of the Bearing Straight, aru."

"Then how would that be possible?" asked Germany. "A landmass can't just pop-up over night or appear without logical reasoning."

"Nah," said America, "you see, Russada is one Nation Children things, like both of Spain and Romano's little girls."

The room echoed with "Ohhh"s.

"Then who's child is it?" asked Italy, jumping up and down. "I think she sounds like a mixture of Russia and…and…and…" Italy's excitement bubbled-out.

"Canada-san." finished Japan with a nod to his friend.

"Yeah! PASTA!"

"B-but," started Canada, "I don't think it's a good idea to let her come over here yet."

"Why not, bro?"

"W-well, you see, she just finished reconstruction right after her war with Mongolia and everything, and it's just, well-"

"Spit it out dude!"

"She's in isolation! She's just shy right now!"

"Da, I don't think it is wise to be with our daughter at the moment." Russia put a hand on Canada's shoulder.

"So?! It can't be that bad! I was the one to get Japan out of isolation!"

Japan crawled under the table while England murmured "And we all know how that turned out".

"Even if, she had more than one father, historically." sighed China, "I mean she does have five, but two by blood, aru. Including me, Japan, America, Russia, and Canada."

"Fine, but how can we send her the message?" said England, rather bored.

"Easy! Let's just send one of the other children!" smiled America.

"Ci! We can send Sicily!" Spain jumped up from his chair. "Madrid can't come because she needs to help me with the flowers and such."

"Fine, b******s, let's send Sicily." snorted Romano as his brother started to hug him.

Russia sighed and made the room go silent, "As much as I want my daughter to be seen again, I think it's best if we wait for this plan, da. She is in isolation for a reason, remember comrades."

He grabbed Canada's hand and they both exited the meeting room.

"Let's find a biography on my niece guys!" America smiled widely before grabbing his computer.

**.:0oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo0:.**

** So, how does everyone think of the story so far? It's going to get really good and stuff later!**


	2. Chapter 1: Russada

**Sorry, had school to go to.**

**.:0oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo0:.**

"So," started Sicily, "I have to go up north and talk this nation out of hibernation."

She looked down at the biography (courtesy of America) and smiled.

"This shouldn't be too hard."

Sicily was walking down the gravel road with her two suitcases rolling behind her and the bio. in her left hand. The road apparently didn't agree with her footwear as tiny stones entered her leather sandals. Even the weather, it was almost sixty degrees outside and cold winds rippled through her pink sun dress. Sicily had only clothes for sunny weather due to being in the Mediterranean.

"They could have told me it was freezing here first!" she rubbed her arms, "It's too cold to do business!"

Her thoughts crossed over to happier ones, maybe she would be able to become friends with this Artic Nation. Yeah, and she could show her everything about the world as she showed Sicily everything about her nation.

It would be nice, she decided.

The young personification was jerked out of her thoughts just as a bullet whizzed through the air and landed at Sicily's feet causing her to jump and yelp.

A young soldier stood on top of the hill that she was just to walk past, Sicily thought she looked familiar.

"Get off my property, stranger!"

Sicily saw that it was actually a girl with her bangs held back with two hair pins.

"Well you don't tell me what to do!" she yelled back waving a fist in the air.

"Hmp! Watch you're language! You're talking to the personification of this land!"

Sicily put her hand down and stared at her, so this was Russada. She had two different shades of hair that were patched all over her head, blonde and brown. Her face was straight just like China's, she even had his shape of head. She had Japan's nose. The eyes though, they were purple with a shade of blue underneath.

Russada ran down the hill and put her face in Sicily's, "Listen here, bub! This is my property, and I see that you are a tourists, so get out before I send Kyniko after you!"

"Kyniko?" Sicily questioned.

Russada rolled her eyes, "My snow leopard."

Sicily smiled, "That's okay! Because I'm also a personification! My name is Sicily, and your uncle sent me to come and get you to the next world meeting!"

Russada's face paled slowly, she stepped back while keeping her steel tone.

"Go away! I'm not coming to one of meetings!"

She stormed off over the hill.

Sicily followed, "Hey! Wait! I'm supposed to come back with you! You just can't go away! I-"

"Say one more word and I will happily claw off your skin with my bare hands." Russada replied, curtly.

Sicily snapped her mouth shut.

Russada finally came to her house and slammed the door behind her, Sicily came in a few paces behind. The stiff personification put her gun near the door and went into the living room, "Kyniko! I'm home!"

A large snow leopard bounded into the room and barled into Russada who caught it.

"Hello master." It spoke in a friendly voice which surprised Sicily.

The snow leopard, know as Kyniko, was larger than the regular size of it's kind, he even had well packed muscles behind his leg and shoulder bones.

Kyniko looked over at Sicily, "Who's this?"

"Visitor." Russada replied, having trouble with saying the word.

"Okay." Kyniko went over and sniffed at the other personification and then trotted away to another room in the slightly large house.

"Sit." Russada commanded.

Sicily followed her to the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs.

Russada went to the fridge and brought out a can of orange soda and opened it. She took a sip and brought her gaze over to Sicily.

"Why are you here?" she asked, apparently her mood had lifted a little.

A little.

"Everyone at the world meeting heard about you and thought that they might want to meet you. So America gave me instructions on what to do and Spain, Romano, and Madrid kind-of helped me from there." Sicily spoke, choosing her words wisely.

Well the house DID have a snow leopard and an angry personification!

"Hm." Russada closed her eyes and took another sip from her soda. "Go away."

Sicily's head popped up, "Why?"

"Because I said so." another sip of soda.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

Russada angled her eyebrows into a frown and twitched her right one, this was starting to get annoying.

"I'll let you stay here for a week and see what we could be able to exchange."

"YAY!" Sicily jumped up into the air.

Russada finished her soda and put it in the recycling bin, she then went to her room and laid down with wide eyes.

This was going to be a long week.

_God save me._

**.:0oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo0:.**

**Hi guys! Is everyone enjoying it so far because I have big plans and such!**

**Anyway! Please review and Fav!**


	3. Chapter 2: Day 1

"Whatcha making?"

Sicily had her arms slung over one of Russada's shoulders while observing that the said nation was cooking something in her marble kitchen.

Apparently, it was the next morning and Russada didn't trust Sicily to make anything in her kitchen.

Russada growled and caused Sicily to stop hanging on her, "Wheat pancakes."

"Wheat?" Sicily's head perked up, "But, isn't that, like, bland and stuff?"

Russada growled again, "No, and remember to watch your language. Wheat is my country's main crop."

The Italian island turned around and waved her left arm, "What ever! It's not a big deal anyway!"

A knife landed inches from her head.

Sicily sat back at the table with Kyniko lying at her feet, she then took out the bio. that America had given her. It actually didn't say much about it, no picture or anything about Russada at all, it only held what languages the said personification spoke (there was a lot), her location and climate, and the fact that Russada had ice and warmth all in one.

What ever that meant.

She turned it over and saw that it was blank, as if it was waiting for someone to write on it. A blank page that needed to be written on.

Russada's story had just begun for Sicily.

So the young personification started to write about current events so far, there was only the fact about how Russada had "welcomed" her. According to Sicily, Russada was a serious nation who tried to scare people away so she wouldn't have to deal with them. But, Sicily had an assumption, under layers of steel and titanium, there was a bright light of kindness. She really wanted to see that light blossom from the said nation who was in the kitchen cooking.

A clatter of plates shook her from her thoughts, a plate with a brown-gold pancake was set in front of her with a cup of fruit on the side.

The same set was placed on two more areas on the table. Kyniko jumped up on one of chairs and sat down onto it, Russada sat herself down on another chair.

They both began to eat, Sicily was surprised, they didn't talk to each other while they ate or anything. It was silent, too silent.

"So," the two looked at her, "what are we doing today?"

Russada didn't seem impressed with the sudden talk, "I need to check on a few things in the forest, you are going to stay here for the first day."

"Okay." Sicily started to eat her breakfast, even if it was wheat it tasted good.

They ate in silence.

When Kyniko finished, he snatched his plates away and put them in the sink to be washed. He then went outside.

Russada took a few more minutes before also doing Kyniko's process, she then went to the door and reloaded her gun. She also went outside.

Sicily sighed, she needed another tactic to get Russada to open up. Maybe she could get Kyniko to help, or another nation to send advice.

Only Canada and Russia would be able to help her, but she then remembered how they had tried to warn them before going into action.

So, maybe it was time to call some of the nations for help.

She went back to the front hallway as she dialed America's cell phone number.

Meanwhile, at a meeting with the fellow nations, America's phone rang.

"Hello? he answered. "Alfred the hero here."

"Hey America, I am reporting to you from Russada's house."

"Great! I'm putting you on speaker!"

He set the phone in the middle of the table.

"Well, so far it's been tense, I mean when I first met her she shot at my feet and told me to go away. I mean, she sounded a lot like Switzerland."  
Switzerland put his rifle within inches of America's phone.

Sicily heard the cock of a rifle and decided to switch to another topic, "And then, I told her that I was also a personification and she just, kind-of, paled. She turned around and told me to leave, so I followed her even after she gave me another death threat. Did you know she has a pet snow leopard?!"

A few nations fell out of their chairs upon hearing this.

"Anyway, we agreed that I could spend a week at her place and see what it's like. But that's it! I'm supposed to stay at the house all day! And I'm all alone! What am I supposed to do?!"

"Try and question her," Germany helped, "but take it a little lightly, small questions."

Sicily looked at a few of the pictures, a few of them had Russada in her military clothing while others were of a small child in a wheat field or in a shaded garden.

"What about if I asked her about what happen before the war she was in?"

Canada tensed, "Not a smart decision."

Russia agreed, "Da."

"Why what happened? Was she always that grouchy?"

"No." they both replied.

"But wait? Why did she pale when you told her that you were also a personification?" asked England.

"Yeah," China started, "it's as if she was worried, or wasn't expecting that. I think she doesn't want to meet us aru."

"Oh no!" yelled America, "I want to see my little niece again! She's coming back over here!"

"America-san," started Japan, "maybe it really isn't such a good idea."

"Yeah, I'm with you on this one." agreed Germany.

Sicily debated this in her mind, on one hand she had an angry nation who didn't want her, on the other, she had the entire world depending on her.

"What should I approach with Russada?" she asked, "I mean, what should I do to make her like me?"

"Play her music!" South Korea went to the phone.

"NO!" half of the world yelled.

Sicily disconnected the call.

**Sorry, I am way late again, but it was Free Museum Day yesterday!**

**Anyway, what song will Sicily play? Find out next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: Canadian Please?

Russada came back for lunch and ate some leftovers that were in the fridge. Sicily came into the kitchen with her iPhone on.

"Yes?" Russada didn't turn to look at her.

"I have a song to play for you." she said with a warm smile on her face.

Russada finally turned around with a questioning look on her face, "Fine, but it better not be that girly boy that comes from my Papa's place."

"Who?"

Russada rolled her eyes, "Justin Bieber."

She said her name as if she would barf.

"Okay," Sicily raised her hands in surrender, "I assure you it's not JB."

She raised the iPhone up away from her face as she clicked the play button.

Thirty minutes later, another meeting was being held and America's phone rang again.

"Hello! Alfred the hero!"

"Hey America," Sicily's voice sounded beaten.

"Woah, you don't sound good Sicily!"

He put her on speaker.

"I played a song like South Korea said…"

"YAY!" Yong Soo jumped into the air.

"Anyway, it didn't go so well…"

"What happened?" asked England.

"Well, after the song finished, she nearly murdered me and I escaped with no broken bones or broken tissue. But, I got pretty beat up and stuff."

"What song did you play for her?" asked America.

"Oh, wait give me a moment, my phone isn't working properly since she threw my phone across the room."

A few buttons were pressed and a whirring sound was made.

"What happened to it aru?" China said amazed.

"The covering was broken into tiny pieces upon impact."

A few more whirring sounds were made and a catchy beat was heard throughout the room.

_Yeah, I know that you want to be Canadian, please,_  
_Even in winter things tend to freeze,_  
_We got the world monopoly on trees,_  
_And our county's bordered by three different seas._

_Yeah, I know that you want to be Canadian, please,_  
_We invented the zipper, we got expertise,_  
_We made insulin to combat disease,_  
_Yeah, I know that you want to be Canadian please._

_The Brit's have got the Monarchy,_  
_The U.S. has the money,_  
_But I know that you want to be Canadian._

_The French have got the wine and cheese,_  
_Koalas chill with the Ausies,_  
_But I know that you wa-_

Canada smashed America's phone into tiny bits and ran out of the room in anger.

"Hello?" Sicily said on the other end.

_Better luck next time._

**I trolled you guys, didn't I?**

**Hehe, this really is a short chapter BUT I REGRET NOTHING!**

**Now, it seems Russada and Sicily might never be together.**

**Or does it?**


	5. Chapter 4: Day 2

Sicily sat on top of her bed and grumbled. Well, technically it wasn't her bed, it was Russada's guest bed, she had to stay in the room till morning.

Sicily was running out of ideas fast, but Russada did say something about going to her local market tomorrow, so maybe she could get her to walk with her and show her what was good.

She smiled and laid down on the bed before closing her eyes.

**FASTFORWARD**

"This is so cool!"

Sicily's eyes were sparkling with admiration as she ran around the market and tried to see everything. She was a little depressed since Russada had gone to her own market wearing her military outfit still.

Russada looked at the oranges and studied them before putting a few in her basket and heading over to the spices. If you looked closely, you could see her smiling slightly.

Sicily observed this as she ran over to Russada with a few bars of chocolate clutched in her hands.

"Can I have these?"

Russada turned to look at her and said that she could. Sicily was putting them into the basket just as a small child tugged on Russada's outfit.

She looked down at the toddler.

"Vy soldat?"

Russada smiled warmly at him, "Konechno!"

The boy gasped and ran over to his parents, he started pointing at Russada as she waved to them. They waved back and said 'do svidaniya' as they went to another portion of the market.

Sicily was surprised, Russada had actually smiled at one of her citizens and her family! This was proof that Russada wasn't all edge! All she needed was for her to have the same kindness for her and the fellow personifications, then she might be able to meet back with her family.

Russada went over to the cherry flavored sherry in the market and also put that into the basket. She also added some vodka to the mix.

"Russian much?" asked Sicily.

Russada turned her head to her guest and gave her a Swedish glare, Sicily managed to hold back a flinch as Russada walked over to the vegetables and picked a few carrots. Sicily thought it best to look at the ice cream before returning to Russada.

She looked through the exotic flavors and spotted squid and ox tongue much to her surprise, and then vodka, rice, tofu, snicker doodle, and maple.

A shop clerk came to her and smiled sweetly, "Otetsudai shimashou ka?"

Sicily recognized the Japanese and politely said no as she continued to look over at the flavors. She finally decided on cherry chocolate maple (which sounded weird but sweet) and came back to Russada.

Russada turned to look at the ice cream and brought it into her basket.

"T…thank…thank you…"

Sicily stopped and smiled at Russada.

"…It's my favorite flavor…"

Well that was new for the bio.

**Sorry for late update! Life slapped me right on the cheek twice and I started a new story called Magnificent (it's Harry Potter related).**

**Anyway, yes those flavors of ice cream exist.**

**And please review and favorite (or follow)!**


	6. Chapter 5: Day 3

Sicily thought in the living room for a moment with Kyniko at her feet. She needed to think of a faster way to get Russada over to a meeting soon.

Ever since her assignment, America had made sure that there was a six hour meeting everyday to see what everyone could find-out about this landmass.

Apparently, Sicily thought that Russada need a push.

She stood up and caused Kyniko to stand up and trot out of the room, Sicily made her way to the backyard and found Russada fixing her fence.

"Hey," she said, "won't you come and see a meeting at least?"

Russada turned around with a bored expression on her face.

"No."

"Please?"

"Het, a thousand times, het."

"Please? A thousand and one times, please?"

"Bu."

She turned back around and started to finish fixing her fence.

Sicily sighed, push had just became shove.

"You should come to a meeting."

"No."

"No, I mean it, you are coming to a meeting."

"No."

Sicily set a hard gaze at Russada's back, "Oh hell yeah you are."

Russada stood up and glared daggers at Sicily, "This is my final say, no."

Sicily glared back, "And I choose to ignore it."

Things started to heat up around them despite the cold air that hung, Sicily decided that she needed to tell Russada some mean things to get her to listen to her.

"Your house is stupid." she said.

"Shut it." Russada growled.

"Your military is weak."

"I said shut it."

"Wheat is disgusting."

"Shut up!"

"Purple, red, and blue are the silliest colors I've ever laid eyes on. Just too tacky."

Russada's face darkened and her eyes had glints of red in them, her fists were clenched.

"Shut. Up." she barely whispered.

"And Kyniko is the dumbest cat that could have walked this Earth, all he does is eat and sleep!"

Even in space, you could have heard something in Russada's mind snap.

**Short chapter is short, sorry for lateness.**

**Anyway, it's short for a reason, love the next chapter, when it comes.**


	7. Chapter 6: Hello Goodbye

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEE!"

Sicily screamed bloody murder as she waved a white flag with a tomato painted on it, she ran right over the Bearing Straight and into Alaska. And then from Alaska to the Yukon Territory and then to Northwest Territory, Saskatchewan, Manitoban, Ontario, and now crossing over into New York.

Behind her, and enraged Russada wasn't breaking a sweat or getting any slower, Russada was now out for blood.

Sicily took out her cell phone and speed-dialed America.

"Hello? Alfred the Hero here."

"America!" Sicily gasped, "I need you to get ready, because Russada and I are on our way to the UN building."

"Great!"

"No, not great! I need you to start barricading the meeting room's door, but don't close a space for me because I need to get through first."

"Uh…okay, but make sure everything is fine."

The call ended.

Some time later, Sicily ran into the street right in front of the UN building and waved her arms out at the huge window.

"GET REDAY!"

She dashed inside and ran up the stairs and pushed through the doors. Sicily collapsed onto the floor as Spain, Romano, and Madrid came over to comfort her into a chair. She took some water and gasped for her breath, her limbs were weak from running.

"I say," started England, "what the bloody hell was that for? What are you running from and where is Russada?"

Sicily regained some breath and pointed to the window, "She … is … coming … now."

Italy walked over to the window and whispered 've' unconsciously, he stood still when his closed eyes fixed onto something outside. He turned around with a figure of true terror.

"Tha…that…what was that?"

"What was what?" Germany asked since he just noticed that Italy had stopped saying 've'.

"It was black, and … and scary looking, and it had two red dots that glowed. Like…like a shadow."

He trembled to the floor and curled up into a ball.

The others noticed that the temperature in the room dropped about twenty degrees as Italy finished. Suddenly, the barricaded doors rattled loudly.

A demonic roar echoed from outside of the doors.

"That's Russada." Sicily said effortlessly.

Many nation's faces fell as the doors rattled again.

(Play dramatic music.)

The whole world started to run around like crazy children as they tried to find cover inside of the barricaded room, the Asian countries found cover first as they dug a hole for themselves right behind one of the doors and started to tremble silently. Greece and Turkey were under the table with Egypt as they wrapped their arms around each other without a care who they were hugging. The Baltic huddled in a corner but then scooted away from Latvia as he peed in his pants. Hungary, Prussia, and Austria were all trying to fit into the Piano that was on the other side of the room. Ukraine, Seychelles, and Poland were doing their best with hiding in the coat closet (which was the best place to be and were trying to battle all the other countries who wanted access to it). France, England, and Ireland were trying to fit themselves inside of the cabinets that were under the kitchen counter, but Ireland's skirt kept on falling out every time she tried to shut the cabinet. The Nordics had successfully made a fort out of most of the chairs and watched from the openings, Sweden was shivering slightly. Switzerland was in front of Liechtenstein as he held his gun and aimed it at the door. Cuba and Mexico had taken residence in another corner and had decided to load their guns while the doors were still barricaded. Curacao stood by the window and tried to hide behind the plants. Australia was on top of the chandelier, how he got there, no one knew. The only personifications left were Russia, Canada, Belarus, Spain, Romano, Madrid, America, and Sicily.

America turned to face them.

"WHAT THE F*** IS THAT?!"

"America quiet!" Madrid stated, "This is a kid's show!"

Canada frowned, "I thought this was an anime rated MA?"

"Who cares."

Spain then turned to face the door, "I know what we can do!" He spread his arms apart, "Speeeeeeell. Speeeeeeell. Is better?"

Another demonic roar answered him.

It was Spain's turn to pee in his pants.

America then decided something, "Maybe we can feed it something?"

"America," Russia started, "that is Russada, she's a girl. And second, we will not feed her anything."

"Aw, why commie?"

"It's best if we don't, da?" he growled back.

A pounding unsettled some furniture and caused a few nations to scream in fright.

"Catch you guys later!" America ran over to the window-

And jumped out…

"GIT!" England roared from inside of his cabinet, apparently he hadn't realized that his and France's cabinet were the same but had two doors.

France did he famous pervert laugh as soon as England found out.

A slap sounded from inside and the call of the word 'frog'.

Belarus jumped in front of Russia, "I will save you Brother! And then we shall marry each other!"

This time, a hole appeared out of the door and a shadowy black hand crept through and started to make the hole bigger.

Belarus did a double take, "On second thought, let's get married another day."

She also jumped out of the window.

Many started to cry out of fear and desperation.

Sicily had started to regain her strength and began to stand up, she walked over and hugged her twin, Madrid, out of fear.

"What did you do?" asked Madrid.

"I did what America told me to do," Sicily started, "I went over to Russada's house and tried to get her to come to one of these meetings, but she didn't want to go. So, I decided to stay around for a little bit and then I decided to get her angry so she could come with me."

"Bad mistake."

The remaining personifications turned around to find Kyniko.

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" they shrieked.

Kyniko closed his eyes and licked his left paw out of boredom, "I have my ways, and I took Russada's private jet."

The stood in silence until another demonic roar filled the air.

"Then why was it a big mistake?" asked Romano.

"You made fun of some of the only things she had." he put it simply. "Russada had those things after everyone left."

Sicily blinked, "Only those?"

"And me." said Kyniko.

"But who's everyone?" asked Russia.

"Her family."

Another silence filled the room.

"She finally had human contact of face-to-face after about thousands of years and then it got ripped away from her as only me and her were left." Kyniko finished and looked fiercely at them. Mainly Canada and Russia.

The words processed slowly.

"So," started Canada, " she was lonely."

The doors busted open and a shadowy figure entered the room. It's shadows were inky black and it had two red glows that were in the place where the eyes were supposed to be.

Russada.

Narration: Okay, so Russada has a little switch in her head, the switch can be set onto five different modes. The first mode is 'Regular', where you will find an ordinary Russada. Second, is 'Game Mode', where Russada takes things seriously. Third, is 'Hockey Fan' where Russada gets physical. Fourth, is 'Creepy and Most Violent Russian', this is something where Russada starts to get really scary. Lastly, is the forbidden one, 'Rabid Snow Leopard', this stands for when Russada was first raised by snow leopard before any personification met her.

In other words, if you access the fifth one, you're screwed.

Back to the story.

Russada scanned the room with her red eyes that were shaped into an angry expression, she stopped when she spotted Sicily and roared a demonic roar where you could actually see a matching red mouth. She ran at lightning speed over to Sicily as the whole room screamed in terror (and Latvia peed in his pants again before Estonia yelled his name).

Russada stood in front of Sicily and grasped her neck with both of her hands. She started to shake Sicily off the ground and thrust at her back and forth.

Sicily gasped for breath but then chocked as her windpipe was slowly being crushed be Russada's shadowy yet bare hands.

Madrid tried to pull Sicily out of Russada's clutches by tugging at her arms, but they were latched onto Russada's own shadowy ones. Romano shrieked and also jumped out the window. Spain then went under the table with Greece, Turkey, and Egypt and also hugged them.

Suddenly, Australia's phone slipped out of his pocket and clattered onto the floor. Apparently, he had been listening to The Beatles at the time everyone started to barricade the doors due to America's demand. When the phone hit the floor, the song he had been listening to became played.

_You say yes, I say no_  
_You say stop and I say go go go, oh no_  
_You say goodbye and I say hello_  
_Hello hello _  
_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello_  
_Hello hello_  
_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello_

_I say high, you say low_  
_You say why and I say I don't know, oh no_  
_You say goodbye and I say hello_  
_(hello goodbye hello goodbye) hello hello_  
_(hello goodbye) I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello_  
_(hello goodbye hello goodbye) hello hello_  
_(hello goodbye) I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello_  
_(hello goodbye) I say hello/goodbye_

_Why why why why why why do you say goodbye goodbye, oh no?_

_You say goodbye and I say hello_  
_Hello hello _  
_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello_  
_Hello hello_  
_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello_

_You say yes (I say yes) I say no (but I may mean no)_  
_You say stop (I can stay) and I say go go go (till it's time to go), oh_  
_Oh no_  
_You say goodbye and I say hello_  
_Hello hello _  
_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello_  
_Hello hello _  
_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello_  
_Hello hello _  
_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello hello_

_Hela heba helloa_  
_Hela heba helloa, cha cha cha_  
_Hela heba helloa, wooo_  
_Hela heba helloa, hela_  
_Hela heba helloa, cha cha cha_  
_Hela heba helloa, wooo_  
_Hela heba helloa, cha cha cha_

The music faded and Russada's grip slackened as she started to stop strangling Sicily. Sicily gasped and fell out of Russada's hands as the shadows diminished around her and was shown to be back in her military outfit with her normal purple-blue eyes and clean mouth. Russada hand a shocked face that looked as if she was going to fall anytime soon.

A wham echoed around the room and Russada fell to the ground with Russia and Canada standing behind her, Russia had his water pipe in his hand.

Canada put Russada on his back and walked out of the room with Russia and Kyniko in tow.

Sicily sat up as Madrid helped her, she rubbed her neck and looked at the family that was leaving.

Half the world fainted.

**So tired, but you wouldn't believe how long I've wanted to write this!  
We're half done with the story now, stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 7: Day 4

"I told you it was a bad idea, git." England rubbed his neck.

It was the next day and it was supposed to be the final meeting since the events from yesterday changed everything. Only a few personifications had decided to come since most were either too terrified of the 'demon' coming back to haunt them or they were in the hospital have nervous relapses and such. Sicily was one of the few to some with England, France, China, Japan, America, and South Korea.

"Hey!" America retorted, "I just wanted to see my niece!"

"Well for you're sake, I don't think that it was such a good idea because she was in isolation for a damn reason!"

America sat down.

"What really stumps me," said France, "was how she just stopped when Australia's phone played that song."

"You mean Hell Goodbye? That's a The Beatles song."

"But what's so special about that song, aru?" asked China.

The room fell silent.

Sicily was lost in thought, she held her head in her knuckles. She thought that this was all her fault, she had made Russada angry and tried to have murdered her, Sicily desperately didn't want to be here. But why had she come here? Why couldn't she have just stayed back in south Italy and hide like the coward she was? Sicily didn't know this, all she knew was that she decided to go to the meeting today.

Canada and Russia strolled into the room and sat down at the meeting table.

"Where have you two been, Canada-san, Russia-san?" Japan looked over at the two artic nations.

"We took Russada home." said Russia.

"Kyniko helped us from their." Canada finished.

More silence.

"You guys are bad parents." pouted America.

"Hey!" China started, "It's not just them, but me, Japan, and you too, aru!"

"Aw c***…"

"But how can we fix this?" asked France.

"Poor girl must be furious at us right now." spoke England.

South Korea was also lost in thought, he hadn't truly seen this 'Russada' girl, only a few wisps of black shadows that escaped onto the floor since he had hidden in a hole with his family. He'd like to meet this girl one day…

Sicily then stood up, "We should go apologize."

**Short chapter is short, but I'm putting a lot of effort for the next chapter that I hope should be the last chapter.**

**Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 8: Madeleine

Russada opened her eyes, light glinted through her windows as she sat up. Something brushed against her right leg as she did the motion.

She looked over to that something, it was a white package. Russada grasped the package with both hands and opened it to reveal some very long and airy clothes.

There was a pink long sleeved shirt that was airy and had gold trimmings at each opening, a thick leather belt with a steel circle, a long dress skirt that had a matching pink and airiness as to the shirt, and leather boots.

She shifted in bed and noticed that she was still wearing her military outfit and sighed.

Maybe it was time for a change.

She shut the door and started to dress into the mysterious clothes that had come in the mysterious package. When she finished, she saw a note on her nightstand.

_We're sorry for leaving you, please forgive us._

_-Russia_  
_-Canada_

Russada looked over at the letter and read it over and over again before she felt a pain in her chest.

The steel and titanium had started to tarnish and the light of kindness seeped through them.

Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes, but yet she didn't cry nor her face screw up into another emotion.

Russada put the letter down and walked into the hall, she passed a staring Kyniko who was lying down on the carpet. She then walked down the stairs and went out the door and into the field that was right outside her house. Russada stood in the center of the field and held her hands behind her back with her face looking up in awe at the sky.

The clouds passed peacefully through the clear blue sky and Russada thought that she could see some of the stars through that same sky. A wind blew and ruffled the field of wheat all around her and also made her clothing billow and follow the direction of the wind. The forest that stood down the hill moved with the breeze as the wind was carried downhill.

Russada took a deep breath and sighed, she did this a few more times before she regained herself. She would always come down to this field and admire it's beauty, and it made her feel the same empty emotion she had felt for quite a long time.

Lonely.

Russada had been lonely ever since humans had walked across her landmass, no human had ever met her yet. Then, thousands of years later, the five personifications had come to her and had discovered her. She was thrilled to see them, so thrilled that she had cried. After about fifty years, they had to go back home. Russada was deeply struck, she came a silent and calm personification until the war came with Mongolia. She was then called for battle as a foot soldier, she ran past lifeless and almost lifeless bodies through the haze of black, blood, and mud. The war ended when it was her who had struck a pole through a Mongolian officer, yet she felt unaccomplished.

So she had put herself in isolation to protect herself from the outside world.

Then…Sicily came.

Russada was surprised to find another personification, and yet that personification was also two nations' child!

She felt like for the first time in her life that she wasn't alone.

Sicily had followed her home and told her that everyone would like to meet her. Russada was taken aback in outrage, everyone wanted to see her now! First she was alone, then people came for a short amount of time, and then she had to face troubles all by herself. Now they say that they want to see her!

How dare they!

Russada then told Sicily to go away, but Sicily wouldn't budge, so Russada was delighted in this. She decided that Sicily could stay, but she was wary about what Sicily wanted to do. It had been years since any human came to live with her. So she had taken in charge, but then Sicily had made fun of her Canadian heritage, so she had to put Sicily on a short leash for the rest of the day. When they went to the market, Russada was actually surprised that Sicily had brought Russada's favorite flavor of ice cream and had once been truly grateful in a long time.

But then, Sicily just had to get on Russada's bad side.

So Russada stood in the field with her new clothes and gazed out at the sky trying to control her feelings. This was a field that she always went to when she felt too lonely, whenever her feelings grew too much on top of her shoulders. Kyniko was always there for the pain, he always came to her shoulder and leaned against it. The two had always been with each other as the best of friends ever since Kyniko could remember meeting Russada as a kit.

Something rustled in the wheat field behind her, she turned around slowly to find none other than Sicily, Canada, Russia, China, Japan, America, England, France, and South Korea.

She stared at them for a few moments, Sicily had a hard face.

Then, she walked slowly up to Russada and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry…" she said.

Russada's eyes widened after she heard this, she slowly returned the hug weakly. Sicily grasped tighter and Russada started to shake, before she knew it, she was crying.

Sicily pulled away from Russada and grasped her shoulders, Russada wiped a tear away from her eye.

"You know," started Sicily, "you look shorter when you're not in your military outfit."

Russada gave her a knuckle sandwich.

Sicily wiped her mouth and looked at Russada who then smiled, Sicily smiled back.

Canada and Russia appeared at Sicily's shoulders, Sicily stepped back for the family. They both stepped forward and also hugged Russada. China, Japan, and America did the same. South Korea, England, and France kept their distance but smiled at the family reunion.

The five countries stepped back and Sicily came forward again.

"Let's start this again," said Sicily as she held out her right hand, "I am Sicily, but you can call me Ali."

Russada grasped her hand, "I'm Russada, but you may call me Madeleine."

_And so, Russada came out of isolation at long last._

**THE END**

**Thank you! One and all! Please enjoy this with love and care and cherish what you have until it is gone! Thank you!**

**Madrid and Sicily belong to my friend Alex.**

**Russada, Mexico, Ireland, and Curacao belong to me.**

**All other Hetalia characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**


End file.
